


cough medicine

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Sick Character, Sickfic, and while they make a point, bc DC thinks jon is cruel bastard and ed is a cocky piece of shit, my boys love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: "You just want to see me naked.""I could do far less if that was my intention, Eddie."
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	cough medicine

**Author's Note:**

> typical ed acts like a whiny brat and jon takes care of him but ed's sick and jon isn't very homicidal

Jonathan snaked his arms around Edward's waist. He was never one to initiate intimate contact, but today was different. Today Edward had been sick and hauled up in bed. And while their home had been quieter and with fewer distractions in his workplace, Jonathan found himself missing small interruptions. Periodic riddles and Ed's tries at seduction were unpleasantly absent. It was a dear misfortune in Jonathan's day although he could never express this aloud. Not without inflating the man's ego to a disastrous size.

A small whimper had echoed from Edward's mouth and into Jonathan's ear. A plea of some sort, making Jonathan less tired and more alert. He didn't try shifting their position lying down, but he did begin rubbing one of Edward's shoulders in consolation. His inevitable examination of the younger man's nightmare could wait. It was likely a fever-induced memory of some sort.

"Dad, ..please. No.." The shorter man whimpers, causing Jonathan to hold him closer before attempting to gently wake him.

"Shh, Edward. They're just dreams." He shook the redhead's shoulder, trying not to startle or trigger him. Because. Ed may not be able to consciously throw a punch when he slept his self-defense was significantly increased. 

With a few more shakes. Ed's eyelids fluttered open. The flushed look of Ed's cheeks was almost worrisome, although Jonathan would never admit it. Ed may have turned him into a sentimental bastard, but some of his dignity had remained.

"J-Jonathan?" And the breathy whisper sounded so meek for a villain in Gotham. 

"Yes dear, it's me." He pressed a hesitant kiss to Ed's neck, preparing himself for the up and coming whines of displeasure. "I believe it's time you took some medicine."

The suggestion wasn't ill-intended and Ed was perfectly aware of his fever, but that didn't stop him from moaning in protest. "No, I don't need anything. The fever will break on its own."

They both knew that the fever should've broken already on its own. The man clearly didn't want to resort to cold medicine because it made his brain foggy and vulnerable. Jonathan, knowing he'd have to force the man into taking a cap full of disgusting syrup substance, placed two more kisses on Ed's neck. Maybe being affectionate would increase Ed's compliance.

Though not blind to Jon's underlying intentions, Ed sighed with content. "You're going to end up sick too, Doctor Crane."

"Hmm, if such a thing were to happen, I would use the medicine you refuse, Mr. Nygma." 

With a groan, Ed turned to face him. Cupping Jon's face and scowling as he gave his response. "I don't want it, Jonathan. It makes me unintelligent and pliable."

Due to his degree in psychology and the time he's spent with Ed, Jonathan had already guessed the Riddler's reasoning. The younger could never let his wits be knowingly damaged and Ed hated most substances with an effect similar to Alcohol. Of course cough syrup wasn't as mind-altering as vodka but, Jon unlike Ed, could accept defeat. What he couldn't accept were the self-destructive tendencies Ed fell into. 

Edward's temperature needed to be lowered, and Jon sat up to take action. "I'll run a bath, then."

Ed shifted positions to lay on his back rather than against Jonathan's side. "You just want to see me naked." He said with a lazy grin.

"I could do far less that was my intention, Eddie."

…..

The slight steam rising off the bathwater made the air humid. It wasn't too hot but still far from freezing. Jonathan may have never studied to be a nurse, but he knew how to lower a fever. 

Edward was in the doorway shivering and wrapped up in a fluffy white towel. All of Ed's towels were soft and textured to his liking. Jon could use a piece of sandpaper, but Ed had a thing for materials because of his autism and who would miss a few designer towels?

Stepping toward his lover with a sniffle, Ed handed Jon the towel. One foot after another stepped into the tub, which was far from being in perfect shape, and Jon steadied him as he sank down. Crisscross in the tub, Ed yawned.

"I can handle myself from here."

"Of course you can. I. Simply ensure you don't drown." 

"Like an infant?"

"Precisely."

Jon let out a surprised yelp as Ed pinched his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll know the drill  
> im a slut for kudos and comments~
> 
> still super chill if you just read this tho<3


End file.
